Dreaming For You
by KAORUhitachiin9875
Summary: Post last episode of anime. Haruhi fell in love with Tamaki,but was it out of the heat of the moment. Its been three months and she wants to break up with him. Who is Haruhis real love? Shes known, but chose now to tell him.
1. Desperate measures

She didn't feel the same way she did those short months ago. What happened? He'd showered her with his love and affection, but was he seeing the fake smiles as real ones? She knew that he was dear to her heart but not in a romantic way. She saw him as...well...a father figure. other than the kisses and romantic gestures, she sorta only saw him as a protective father figure who's heart she feared breaking.

"Haruhi? Are you alright, you keep spacing off?" he was concerned for her and she knew it would be hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I-I Just keep thinking about all the fun we had at the park with Antionette." She smiled, did he see the pure sadness behind it.

"Alright!" he smiled brightly. 'apparently not' she thought to herself. While lost in thought he reached over and cupped her chin in his thumb and index finger. She looked straight into his eyes feeling as though she might cry. "I need to talk with you okay, so no spacing off." he said waving his other hand dismissively. He got up from the couch they were sitting on, and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back." He said walking off.

Haruhi was left with nothing but her thoughts. 'I feel so bad, I'm lying to hurts to know hes giving me love i cant return...' Her thoughts wandered as a tear found its way down her cheek. Suddenly more and more till she found herself purely crying.

Tamaki walked back in and saw her crying. Immedietly he felt a protective instinct kick in."Whats wrong, did you get something in your eye, is someone harassing you, did those twins hurt you." As he rambled off about evil doppelgangers, Haruhi felt a certain comfort, followed by disgust. This wasnt a warm romantic feeling it was a 'Thanks for comforting me dad' knew she couldnt bear it any longer.

"Tamaki we need to talk. I've been feeling this way for a while and didnt know how to react but ive taken this too far and cant bear too hurt you anymore."

"Haruhi, you couldnt hurt me. Tell me whats going on, Ill understand." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She sniffled and began to speak quietly and slowly. "Yes, I can hurt you, I never meant for it but i cant help but feel this way." Tamaki was getting slightly scared and nervous. What could be so terrible to bring her to tears trying to explain it. Tamaki of course still had something to tellthe girlbut not in this condition. He only make her feel worse.

"Haruhi-" His voice trailed off. "I was going to tell you that-... I think we need to break up." Haruhi started laughing. Tamaki gave her a confused look.

Her tears mixed with her loud laughter as she rolled around the couch. Tamaki was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Whats so funny? look I've never done this before but you don't have to be mean." Haruhi stopped laughing and gave him a hug.

"No..its just that...the reason i was crying is i couldnt bring myself to break up with you. I felt bad that i didnt have as many romantic feelings for you feel ironicaly more like a father to me. Your sweet, and nice, and protective. Like...My dad..." Tamaki smiled.

"I knew it,my little Haruhi realized im her father." He said standing up triumphantly. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Youll of course always have a very special space in my heart Tamaki." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before saying."And you as well."

Tamaki Then thought about something. "Who DO you love if not me."

"Well you deserve to know." She then told him.

He was astonished. "Really, wow thats the last person i guessed." Haruhi laughed. "Me too."

 **Hey Guys, this is my first authors note to my beautiful readers!**

 **I hope you guys like this one. Leave me a review with your guess of whos Haruhis love interest is.**

 **I Love All You Wonderful Readers and Until Next Time, I Bid You Farewell.**

 **The Host Club Will Be Waiting...oh wait thats not my line...okay...ummm...**

 **I WILL BE WAITING! (creepy but sufficient)**

 **R &R My Peoples and love shippings!**


	2. Who?

Haruhi was nervous. Tamaki knew who she really liked and was afraid of his blabber-mouth destroying any chance that she had. She had to almost knock him out last night to keep his mouth shut.

She was walking to her class lost in thought. Hikaru and Kaoru were fast approaching behind her but she didn't notice.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and grinned. Soon enough they jumped her and were all in a pile on the ground.

"What are you guys doing! My uniform is getting all dirty!" As she got up the boys were staring at her. Haruhi looked confused and realized they weren't looking at her face. She followed their eyes down to her chest.

In the midst of falling and getting up her blazer and dress shirt had come undone leaving just her tie and her bra in clear view.

Hikaru and Kaoru both knew what the other was thinking. 'Were going to get hit but…SHES SO CUTE!' They stared at her leaning over toward them with her tie loosened from the struggle. She has a small chest but they looked on full of lust.

Kaoru looked away and stumbled to get up but for once Hikaru didn't mimick his exact actions. He stayed there, on the floor, staring at her.

Haruhi blushed a deep crimson and closed her shirt covering her chest with both hands. Not wanting to cause a ruckess in front of the classroom, she started walking towards a nearby restroom.

Hikaru finally got up and turned around to look at Kaoru, and he was laughing. "Whats so funny." Hikaru asked with a growl. "I never thought your relationship would move this fast Hikaru." Kaoru said with a laugh. "Shut up, she probably hates me now. At least you got up, I couldn't move." Hikaru said staring off in the direction she had gone.

"Couldn't or wouldn't." Kaoru said still laughing. "You should just tell her how you feel, and maybe she wont kill you." Kaoru said suddenly serious.

"I don't even know what she'd say. She's dating Tamaki…Ill just get reject-"

"No you wont."

"What do you mean."

Haruhi and Tamaki broke up yesterday. If you were listening the boss told us. He was really oddly calm about it, but told us its because she likes someone else."

"Wait, someone else."

"Hikaru, you might have a chance with Haruhi."

 **OMG this chapter...**

 **The first chapter I've written for this in Two Freaking Months!**

 **YOU HATE ME DONT YOU! I dont write anything for that long and the first thing I write is super short!**

 **It pains me to say, but I was spurting all my other good ideas at my other fanfic. I almost entirely forgot to write for this one. I want to offer this chapter as a peace offering. I will be writing as frequently as possible from now on.**

 **R &R My Beauties!**


	3. Technical Kissing

Hikaru felt both excited and nervous. He had a chance with Haruhi. Would she accept his feelings? Go out with him? Kiss….him? He could feel the pink rising to his cheeks.

He and Kaoru arrived at school to their class. "Just a sec Hikaru I forgot my book in my locker. I'll catch up." Kaoru said running towards their locker area.

"Silly Kaoru, we just got here and already aren't prepared for classes." He continued walking and heard what he thought was crying. "Huh?" He followed the noise and came across an abandoned classroom. 'We sure have a surplus of abandoned rooms don't we?' Hikaru thought.

He walked in and found Tamaki sitting in a window sill wimpering. "Boss, are you okay." Tamaki turned around startled by the appearance of the first year, but quickly blew off his comment. "Huh, uh, no. I was just. Well you see. I wasn't." Hikaru stopped the bumbling idiot. "Is this about Haruhi." Tamaki looked shocked at the sincerity. "No, it's about my grandmother. She passed away last night."

"Im really sorry senpai. That must be hard." Trying to comfort him Hikaru then added. "Hey, think of it this way. Now you don't have to worry about her disapproving of every step you take." Tamaki smiled slightly. "Thanks Hikaru youre the last person I expected to do this." Hikaru gave a hurt look. "What! I cant play Kaoru for a day!" Tamaki gave an instant response. "No" Hikaru was confused now.

"Kaoru has a more compassionate side that makes him a bit more innocent than you, but now I'm baffled because you have one too. Wait….Are you Kaoru." They both laughed. "Very funny, you've been telling us apart more easily though. What your secret." Tamaki looked out the window. "No secret really. As I spend more time with you two, I notice the tiny differences between you. Once I see them, they become more prominent." Hikaru was shocked.

"Wow, that amazing Boss. I didn't know you thought like that. Well, now that youre not crying like a baby I've got to get to class." Hikaru started walking away laughing. "WAIT! Hikaru I have a question." Hikaru turned around. "What?" Hikaru was a bit snervous.

"Do you like Haruhi." He said. " I don't know." Hikaru could feel him staring into his soul. "Stop lying…." Hikaru was now scared beyond belief. "W-w-wh-h-aa—a-t-t-t—b-b-b-u-ut-ttt—I." He could feel death nearing him. "You should just ask her out." Hikaru almost passed out and felt the non existent bullet go through his- wait. "Wait, are you being serious."

"Yes Hikaru, Im not joking, do it." This coming out a little assertive. "Why?"

"Why not." Hikaru was stunned. "Why are you telling me to. Doesn't she like someone else." Tamaki wanted to face palm. "Yes, She does. Which is why I'm telling you this." Hikaru finally realized it. "Ohhhh, you want me to sabotage!" Tamaki pinched his arm. "Ok, Im going to put this simply. Haruhi likes someone who I am talking to right this second." Hikaru felt his heart jump. "MM-m-ee!? Haruhi likes me." Tamaki walked out of the classroom. "Hey dummy, your late for class." Hikaru took two minutes to compose himself. He walked out, still in shock, to his class. Where he sits, right by Haruhi.

He sat down and noticed Haruhi wasn't there. "Mr. Hitachiin, if your going to be late. Please have a note." Hikaru forgot the fact that he was even in class. "Yes, I understand." They were ten minutes into class, but Hikaru was good at this subject. Kaoru was already there giving him a suspicious look. Then somehow communicating through telempathy.

'Hey what the heck, I had to go back to my locker yet somehow, you were later than me.' Hikaru gave him a hard stare. 'I had some serious business to take care of.' Kaoru rolled his eyes. 'Such as!' Hikaru couldn't help but smile a goofy grin. 'I'll tell you later'.

Hikaru then rose his hand to answer a question. 'Whats wrong with him, he hates school. Even if he likes the class, he doesn't answer questions.' Kaoru needed to know what was going on.

Haruhi came in not long after their telepathic conversation. "Mr. Fujioka. Thanks for making an appearance." Haruhi walked towards him with a piece of paper. "Sorry sir, unexpected doctor's visit." She handed him the note and walked towards her desk. "At least someone knows how to bring a note." Hikaru ignored the death glare thrown his way. He couldn't but to stare at Haruhi as she sat down.

Did she really like him? Was this a dream? Did Kaoru drug him? He was lost in his thoughts when Haruhi tapped on his shoulder. "Did you guys get any of the notes?" He blushed and looked out the window. Haruhi was confused but quickly turned towards Kaoru to ask the question whether Hikaru was sick or something.

Hikaru looked back about five minutes later to find her scribbling away at her notebook. She was so smart.

Haruhi looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him staring at her with a light pink on his cheeks. 'Is he dying?' She thought while scribbling down her notes. 'Mabye I should ask him after class.'

They continued on with their day until it was time to go to the host club. "Haruhi, what are you doing after school today." Kaoru asked her innocently. "I don't have any plans for today. Actually I just plan on lazing around this weekend." Kaoru forgot it was even a Friday. "Cool." He walked towards Hikaru to tell him the good news.

"Hikaru, who's your favorite brother in the world." Hikaru gave him a blank stare. "Kaoru, I'm not answering a question that answers itself." Kaoru looked hurt but happy. "Hey what was you important business from earlier." Hikaru had to remember what he was talking about. "Oh, Tono told me Haruhi likes me." He said trying to be nonchalant. "WhHAtT?! This is amazing! I don't have to deal with a moping brother anymore!" Hikaru's glared at his twin. "Way to stick the daggers straight in Kao."

They had to stop their conversation to wait on the girls. Hikaru was in the middle of doting on his brother when he looked up. Suddenly breaking character was something neither of the twins did oftenly, and if so, it must have been an emergency.

"Hikaru why don't you look at me. Did you find someone more special." Hikaru, realizing Kaoru noticed the break shook his head a little, and went back to doting. "Kaoru, of course not. I was deciding whether to feed you the chocolate or the strawberry cake." Kaoru was impressed by the save. He stepped up the game a bit. He called it Extreme nosebleed mode. They had practiced it before but never used it. Too much excess blood on the floor.

"Hikaru, you know the only cake I'll eat is the one you make for me." Hikaru was shocked with his approach to this method, but needed something exciting to keep him in character. "This time we have to wear more than just our aprons though. We had some peeping maids last time." Kaoru smiled inching closer. "They always like watching our shows though." He inched till he was mere centimeters from his brother. "Very….Entertaining." This was Hikaru's cue to do his thing. They'd practiced so it was really no issue. With that in mind He envisioned Haruhi as he leant down. Kaoru knew this too and thought of a girl from his Math class. They both closed their eyes.

The fangirl squirms were deafening until a crash followed by extreme silence. Hikaru opened his eyes startled. He was met face to face with a very unconscious Haruhi. He looked up at the girls phones pulled out. He got hit in the head and didn't even realize what had happened. "Can someone explain what just happened," asked Kaoru. Hikaru was thankful he didn't have to explain this. Kaoru had got pushed to the ground and Haruhi was limp in Hikaru's arms. Tamaki had rushed over but was calm and rational. Which scared Hikaru even more.

"Here I was recording before everything and got it all on video!" Said a short blonde in the front. Hikaru motioned for her to come near. Not wanting to move the currently knocked out girl in his lap. Selfishness or Kindness. He couldn't decide. They hovered around her phone watching it play out before them.

Hikaru and Kaoru were almost about to kiss when Haruhi tripped over a chair leg flying out. Hitting Hikaru in the head with a tray of tea wear and hitting her head on the chair falling into his arms. Also knocking Kaoru down in the process. But the one thing that everyone else saw that sent Hikaru into shock was that. In the process of falling and moving Kaoru. She replaced him and being hit by a tray made him crash into her. Leaving a small peck on her lips.

Every girl erupted into screams about Yaoi and love triangles. Hikaru was concerned of the still unconscious girl in his lap. Who he had moments ago technically kissed.

He was rushing Haruhi down the hall before he knew it to the nurses office. To get away from the girls screaming, maybe. To be alone with his thoughts, kind of. Mostly He wanted to get her awake and see if she remembered anything. She got knocked out before the kiss, but at least she liked him. It will definitely be easier to tell her that and confess all in one go. He reminded himself to thank Tamaki for being such a big mouth later, but for now he needed to get to the nurse.

The nurse told him that their was no damage that she could see other than a big bump. Told him he was a loyal boyfriend and which he blushed and said let her rest and bring her in for a concussion test next week if problems or headaches increase.

About three hours later the school advisor notified him that club activities were over and he had to leave. He lifted up the still knocked out Haruhi and started down the hall. He had two options. Take her home and get brutally attacked by an overbearing father for causing the sleep like death, or take her with him home where his staff of nurses (And him) could take care of her. He could also just be really wanting to confess. So he decided on option two. Haruhi, is going to have a sleepover with the twins.


	4. Sleepovers and Kaoru too

**I am so sorry for the super duper long wait but I think you guys will enjoy this! ^-^**

"Shit."

Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

He'd been sitting in his limo for what felt like forever. After Haruhi had passed out, he decided to take her home with him to make sure she was ok. But looking at her now cuddled in a ball on the seat with her jacket off and tie loose. This was worse than that test of courage. It was a test of his willpower.

"Ghgh tuna ghghh" Haruhi was incoherently babbling in her sleep. "Hmm?" Hikaru leaned over to see if she was awake. When all of a sudden he was pulled down into a bear hug by an unconscious being!

"Haruhi!" He look up and blushed a deep crimson. Now he was babbling. He was pushed right up against Haruhi with him on top.

Getting his hands under him for support, he sat up. Still half straddling her legs he observed her. Her shiny pale skin like a porcelain doll, and chocolate hair that looked so soft, he could just nuzzle his head there all day.

He slowly leaned down mere inches from her face. His eyes shining brightly looking down at his crush. "Why did you break up with Tamaki you idiot? Now I'm never going to be able to get you out of my head." He climbed off of her and settled her back in a comfortable looking position.

They got to the mansion then Haruhi started rustling. Hikaru started freaking out. How was he going to explain the situation without sounding like a perv? He was suddenly struck with an idea.

He smirked his signature Cheshire cat grin. He had a leg up on her. He knew she liked him, but she didn't know the feeling was mutual. He could use this tactic to make her forget the fact that he dragged her unconscious body to his house.

Haruhi sat up very slowly, holding her throbbing head. "Where am I." eyes still closed she reached upward and felt around like a blind person with a stick. "Ouch" She hit something…or…someone? "Hey, if your awake it doesn't mean you hit me in the face, just tell me." She knew that voice. She sat still as a board and opened her eyes. "Hikaru?" She looked around. "Am I in your car?"

Hikaru blushed a little but had a plan. "Yeah you like pronounced your undying love for me and then passed out. Kaoru has the whole thing on film. It's pretty funny actually." Haruhi turned to stone. "Whhhhaaatttt!" She started shaking and fell over. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"C'mon you just woke up and I don't want to carry you inside." Remembering the throb in her head she glared at him. "Where are we?" Hikaru smiled, his game was working. "My house." She turned to ash and floated away. (Not really but theoretically like Tamaki does.)

They walked up to his house and gave their jackets to a maid to have them cleaned. Haruhi's head was pounding and she wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans. "Were you joking…" Hikaru grinned. "About what." Haruhi blushed. "About the whole undying love thing." Hikaru was getting bored playing this. He wanted a real game. "No but you still can if you want." Haruhi blushed to her ear tips. "Not funny."

Hikaru stopped all of a sudden. "Why is there something you need to say? I don't mind. The feeling is mutual." Haruhi didn't understand. (Queen of Blunt) "What are you talking about?" Hikaru turned towards her and grabbed her hand. "Nothing, lets get you some ice for that bump and I'll tell Kaoru were back."

Haruhi was put in his room and told to stay till he got back. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a room, and it was no surprise when she turned around to see him sitting on the bed confused as hell. "Why are you here? Did you finally decide Hikaru and I were fun to be around?" She forgot he was way less mischievous when he was alone.

" Nah, I was past out till we got here." She blushed. "Speaking of which…do you know what happened." Kaoru smiled and told her the story.

Haruhi blushed. "Wait so I got knocked out and we kkk-" Kaoru finished for her. "Yup, you kissed and he was really worried." Haruhi smiled at the fact that he cared for her. Then grimaced because she kissed her crush and wasn't even awake for it.

Hikaru walked in to see Haruhi scowling at Kaoru. 'Great what did he say…' "Hey I have the ice for your head Haruhi." She turned and smiled. She couldn't wreck this by letting him know that she knew they kissed. "Thanks so much!" She said maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Ok? Hey Kaoru any ideas on what we could do that won't hurt her head." Kaoru smirked. "Darn, I was gonna suggest a pillow fight." Hikaru grinned and laughed. "We're not teenage girls…Well most of us anyway…" Haruhi blushed again realizing what this predicament really was. She was staying the night with the mischievous twins. "Hey guys we could just watch a movie or something." Both twins turned surprised that she didn't object to even being here at all.

Of course Kaoru had some theories for why that was.

"Sure Haruhi what do you wanna watch?" Haruhi hadn't thought this far. It was honestly just a shot in the dark. "I don't care. It was just a thought." She had no trouble at all speaking her mind. "How about something scary." Kaoru proposed. Hikaru smirked imagining a frightened Haruhi clinging to him in his sleep or waking him up to ask to sleep with him because she was scared. Speaking of which, where are they all gonna sleep?

He didn't want to put her in a far away guest bedroom so if she did need him she wouldn't get lost. He also knew shed object to sleeping with him. Even he knew better than to make her sleep on the floor. He decided to do the gentlemanly thing. "Haruhi you're going to sleep on the bed and Kaoru and I will stay on the floor."

Haruhi blushed once again remembering the fact that she is in the same room as Hikaru. "I can't dot that to you guys. Its your bed ill take to the floor." Kaoru smiled as they quarreled like an old married couple. "No, I will never make you sleep on the floor like an animal." "Then why are you?" "Guys, why don't we just all sleep on the bed?" They turned toward Kaoru and blushed. "Its big enough for everyone." Kaoru said innocently. "Well…only if Haruhi wants to." Hikaru blushed looking away. "Sure but no funny business you guys." I didn't want to get wrapped up in all this." She made a big circle with her hands. "Ok then I'll put in a movie while everyone gets situated." Kaoru said smiling. He had his own plan.

They were halfway through Poltergeist when Kaoru got up to go to the bathroom. "Hikaru." Kaoru whispered quietly to his twin, so Haruhi wouldn't notice. Hikaru slightly turned to look at him. "I'm going to the bathroom. Do you guys want food perhaps?" Hikaru turned and asked Haruhi if she was hungry. "Not really but if you are then sure." Kaoru walked off to go and pee then get the refreshments.

Haruhi and Hikaru were about three feet away on the bed and slowly every now and then Hikaru would move an inch closer. Haruhi being as blunt and submerged in the movie as she was didn't notice a thing. It wasn't until he was a foot away from her and asked her a question that she noticed the sudden loss in length. "Haruhi. Do you think Kaoru's okay?" Haruhi looked around and realized he had been gone for over ten minutes. "Its probably just taking a while to get the food and stuff."

They turned and watched the movie for about ten more minutes before wondering if Kaoru was dead or had a really bad stomach issue. They thought it was safe to assume the latter. Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other with concern. "Should we go look for him?" Asked Haruhi. "I'd give it five more minutes just to make sure and if he isn't back by then, we search the mansion. Okay?"

About two minutes later he got a text from Kaoru. A grin took over his face as he read it.

 _Hey don't worry about me. I thought you and Haruhi could use some alone time. Tell her I texted you that I had to run to Honey's. Which is not a lie and he needs help with math. I'll probably just stay there tonight. Have fun and don't knock her up. ;3_

Hikaru laughed at his brother's goofy stupidity. He blushed suddenly realizing he left him alone…in his room…one his bed…with the only crush he's ever had. ' _Damnit. What does he expect? She's just going to confess her undying love for me? Kaoru!'_

He must have looked odd because Haruhi was giving him a very concerned look. "Are you alright? I know Kaoru's been gone awhile but don't freak out okay?" Hikaru smiled at her. So sincere…Wait. "Uh Kaoru just texted me to tell me he went to help Honey senpai with some homework. He said it was an emergency so he couldn't come tell us and not to stay up waiting because he's staying there." Haruhi smiled. "That's great. Sometimes it seems like you guys never do any work whatsoever." Hikaru flinched at that comment.

"Hey I'm getting kind of tired." Haruhi yawned. "Oh, do you want me to turn this off. I'm not watching it." Haruhi rolled over looking at his sitting figure. "Sure but only if you want to." She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them. When she did he was staring at her blushing. "What's wrong?" Hikaru didn't realize he'd been staring. She was just to cute. "Nothing. I was just making sure you were okay." Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks. For taking care of me, and not telling me what really happened." She didn't realize what she said till it was too late. "What do you mean what really happened?" Hikaru gave her a quizzical look and she gave him an embarrassed one. "Kaoru told me what happened. I asked and he told me the whole story." Hikaru lifted a hand to his face and touched his lips. "I know about the kiss too. Why didn't you just tell me? Make way more sense than the junk you said." Hikaru stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh yeah well I didn't exactly imagine you agreeing to me taking care of you if I told you what truly happened." Haruhi looked back. "I knew. I didn't leave though did I? He told me about you sitting in the nurse's office till late. It was a nice gesture. My dad might kill me for this but I do appreciate it."

Hikaru tried resisting all urges to grab her and cuddle her in his arms. She went through something so embarrassing and she just said thank you. She didn't hit him or tell him he was a perv. God he loved her. Wait…did he just admit to himself that he loved Haruhi?

Haruhi sat up suddenly and crawled closer to him. "Thank you." That was all she said before giving him a hug. Her arms reached over his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't know how to react but slowly he reached around her back pulled her closer to him. She pulled back with his arms still around her back.

"Without you I might not have survived." She said sarcastically laughing. Trying to lighten the mood. He couldn't help it. He had to say something and this might be his only chance. "Haruhi." He said looking into those brown orbs of light he loved so dearly. "I want to ask you something and you have to answer honestly. He let go of her so she could sit next to him. "Sure, what?" Hikaru took a deep breath. "Do you- Do you like me?" Haruhi laughed. "Of course I'm not mad don't worry." Hikaru grinned. "No, what I mean to say is. Haruhi I really like you. Like so much that sometimes I feel like without you around I'm going crazy. Like if you didn't join the host club I would've been forever lost in my own world. I think I love you Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." She reached up and hugged him again. "Thank you?" Haruhi laughed. "Yes, thank you for showing me what I've been waiting for." She sounded almost sad. "Are you crying?" Haruhi laughed again. "Yes because I'm happy. So happy you feel the same way. God I've never been this emotional in my life. Ugghh I'm such a girl!" They were both laughing hysterically now.

"So what should we do?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru faced her and cleared his throat and puffed up his chest. "Haruhi Fujioka. I would be so honored if you'd be my girlfriend." Haruhi smiled. "Why of course." They both laughed again. "Wow Kaoru missed a lot didn't he." Haruhi said. "Yeah about that…"

 **Sorry for the two month wait you guys!**

 **Ive been off and on writing this chapter for five weeks and couldn't decide how to end it!**

 **I wanted to give you guys a long chapter and so I got to 2222 words and finally got the result I wanted.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think. I want all the followers to enjoy it and to do that I need input!**

 **I cant wait to write more and let you amazing people read it!**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**So I know I haven't written in forever but I do promise there is a perfect excuse for this one. Lets just say that if you hated bad grammar and terrible spellcheck, you would've hated the way I tried writing this over the summer. It severely bummed me out, and although you may hate me for this next chapter, I want you to know I do appreciate all the constructive criticism I can get. It helps me write better chapters for your enjoyment. Thanks!**

Hikaru was ecstatic. It isn't everyday the girl of your dreams likes you and instantly becomes your girlfriend! That is until he woke up.

Kaoru had left and sent him the text but Haruhi just fell asleep shortly after he told her the bad news. He watched her until her breathing became steady and slow. Once he knew she was asleep he tried desperately to go to sleep as well. Only drifting off when he thought of how it could've gone if he wasn't so cowardly.

He woke up feeling groggy and didn't want to move when he heard his phone vibrate beside him on the dark oak nightstand that sat by Kaoru's and his shared bed. He rolled over slowly as not to wake the sleeping girl beside him. For someone who was all about deadlines she sure slept soundly. He looked over his shoulder quickly to make sure she was, in fact, still asleep. He found exactly what he expected. One arm slightly bent at the side of her head, and the other at her side. She made no sound other than steady and slow breaths that told him she was still sound asleep.

When he looked at her wrist lying by her head he saw something gleam. It was a small charm bracelet he and Kaoru had bought her for Tamaki's extravagant Christmas party gift exchange. Most of them got her cute outfits (mostly dresses) but when Hikaru spotted that bracelet he knew it was perfect. When she had opened it her face lit up and she looked at us saying it was too much and that it must be very expensive.

She wasn't wrong. It was made of pure imported silver and you could order special charms for it. He took the liberty of choosing three small roses. Each rose was a specified color of blue, orange, and pink to represent the three friends.

He saw the chain as the bond keeping them together. He'd never seen Haruhi wear it since it was given to her. Of course he shook it off as her being cautious as to not wreck it. He hadn't noticed her wearing it last night. He wondered why he hadn't noticed.

He realized he'd been staring to long and rolled over slowly and checked his phone. It was yet another text from Kaoru.

 _Sooooo…..How did it go! Did you guys have fun with your alone time dear brother? Choose your words carefully because Tamaki is trying to sneak a peek at my phone. ;)_

Why the hell was he with Tamaki? Reading the text made him remember his sweet dream and bury his face in a pillow letting out an audible grown. Hearing a sudden rustle he looked up. Whoops he forgot she was there.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked to adjust them to the bright sunlight leaking through the window. When she caught sight of Hikaru looking at her she blushed slightly. "What? Do I look weird?" She took her hands and fixed her hair while wiping the side of her mouth checking for any sign of what he was staring so intently at.

"No." Hikaru said still gazing at her. "You just look different when you're sleepy." She gave him a confused look. "Different bad or…" she drifted off waiting for an indication of what he meant.

"Different good. Cute actually. Kind of like a child. I don't know exactly, but you seem less serious. Like you're not trying so hard to put on a thick façade of some kind." She gazed at him wondering where that came from. "I'm not sure what happened to Hikaru, but you can tell him he can come back now." She said chuckling. Hikaru smiled. "I'm serious. You know I am related to Kaoru right? I can say smart and meaningful things." She chuckled once more. She started stretching and the bracelet came back into view.

"Hey Haruhi." She stopped stretching and gave him her attention. "When did you start wearing the bracelet we gave you? I've never seen you wear it before." At this acknowledgment she blushed slightly looking away. "I just thought that it was such a kind gift that I shouldn't let its beauty go to waste." She was lying, and she was very bad at it. You could almost tell in the way she wouldn't look him in the eye, or the way she had the slight twitch in the corners of her mouth like she desperately wanted to tell the truth.

"No. Tell me why you suddenly decided to wear it." He sat up and inched closer. She continued to act like she was just looking out the window. "No reason. I actually have been wearing it a lot. You just can't see it." He was so close now. "Oh really. Why cant I see it." She turned her face suddenly and he was grinning only mere inches away. She got nervous and burst out. " Because I only wear it at night!"

He backed up surprised by her sudden out burst. "What?" He said simply as she blushed fiercely with an unsure look on her face. "You heard me." She said as she went to stand up. He wouldn't let her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Surprised she let out a gasp. He held her back to his chest leaning over her shoulder. He wasn't messing around though and looked at her seriously. "I really want to know why though and will take drastic measures if necessary." She didnt want to stay and find out what the drastic measures were and wiggled around to break free. "I wont tell you." She said still trying to pry him away from her.

He sighed. "Fine, then you've left me no choice." He loosened his grip and Haruhi was slightly afraid of what he was going to do. He raised his hands, and with the speed of a snake, he struck. They were back on her sides, this time tickling her. She started laughing and wiggled around trying to free herself but found she had no way out. "Sto-haha-no please-haha-ok ok- haha-I'll tell you." He stopped and grinned. This is the response he wanted. "OK but you have to promise you wont make fun of me." He gestured to the bed with his hands. "This is a judgment free zone." She smiled.

"Ok so I wasn't sleeping very easily when tests came around." Hikaru gave her a confused look this time. "But you're such a good student." Haruhi nodded at this statement. "Yes, but I'm at Ouran on scholarship which means if I don't make and keep all A's I'm done and I started stressing out. Then my dad went out and splurged to buy me new clothes. Along with also pretending to be a guy most of the time it was pretty hectic." Hikaru had never seen Haruhi like this. He knew grades were important to her but he never thought about all she really deals with.

"I noticed the box sitting on my desk when I was cleaning my room and opened it. I didn't plan on wearing it a lot because it was so nice a gift." Hikaru watched her and nodded his head when she looked at him to let her know he was listening.

"But for some odd reason I put it on and just looked at it." She gave him a serious look then continued. "Then I realized that no matter how hectic things around me, I have you guys. You guys make me feel stable like I always have a place to go. Even when Tamaki has some wacky scheme or if I have to fall off a bridge to get him to come back." Hikaru chuckled and Haruhi gave a sweet smile. "I'll always have you all to make me feel protected." She looked down and played with the charms between her fingers. "Like a princess." Hikaru gave her a long stare. "So after I started wearing it, it helped me sleep easier. I passed all my tests and now I just sleep with it on like a habit I can't break." She met Hikaru's gaze now. "So in a way, if it wasn't for you and Kaoru I might not have passed."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you Hikaru." He kept his gaze fixated on her. She looked up and met his gaze. They slowly inched closer though neither moved their eyes from one another's. Hikaru knew he couldn't do this when she so nicely told him her truth. He tried to make himself stop but he couldn't. Haruhi noticed the mixed reaction in his face and moved away leaving an awkward silence hanging between them. Hikaru noticed her and broke the silence. "I'm sorry Haruhi."

She looked back at him. She knew this was the perfect moment to confess her feelings and hope not to face rejection. "So Hikaru there is something else I think I can only talk to you about." Hikaru chuckled. "So I'm the only one who knows that the bracelet is your Usa-chan." Haruhi gave him an irritated glare. The moment was lost for confessions. She just wanted to punch him. "No it just comforts me and helps me sleep." Hikaru grinned. He knew just how to poke her buttons. "But technically I was the one who picked it out which means that I give you comfort." She chuckled. "Yeah laugh it up, I don't care. I does mean a lot to me." Hikaru noticed she didn't deny his previous statement. Of course she still didn't know what Tamaki had told him. He's sure that if and when she does that Haruhi wont be too happy with Tamaki or maybe even himself.

So eventually they both got up and dressed. Haruhi of course made him leave the room entirely not trusting him. Sadly she was probably right but in his defense she was adorable.

Then they went to Hunny's to pick up Kaoru. Kaoru got in and noticed they weren't acting lovey lovey and immediately knew Hikaru wasted his chance. They dropped off Haruhi and went home to talk about what happened.

"So you didn't confess?" Hikaru shook his head. "You didn't kiss?" Hikaru shook his head. "You didn't even talk after I left!" Hikaru shook his head. Kaoru put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. "You do realize I was trying to help you guys be in a situation where it was easier to confront each other with your feelings!" Hikaru scowled. "Yes I do but I did have a pleasant dream that ended the way it was supposed to." Kaoru clapped sarcastically. "Ok so basically nothing happened then." Hikaru shook his head once more. "No the next morning we almost kissed." Kaoru gave him a surprised look. "So…WHAT HAPPENED!" Hikaru couldn't wait to tell him the success of getting her the bracelet.

After the relay of events Kaoru looked once again surprised. "Wow I thought when you got that thing it was too forward and stupid but apparently she likes you more than I think." Hikaru got a bit flustered. "Yeah when she said she wanted to talk to me about something else I called the bracelet her Usa-chan." Kaoru stopped and glared at his brother. "You what?" Hikaru chuckled. "I told her it was her Usa-chan it annoyed her so mu-" Kaoru hit him "You idiot! You stopped her when she might have confessed!" Hikaru was confused. "Think about it Hikaru! What did she say before the stupid Usa-Chan joke! What was the atmosphere! She knew her chance and you destroyed it you numbskull!" Hikaru thought back and he realized he fucked up. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

He got up and got his coat on. "Where are you going?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru fumbled around with his shoes. "Downtown." Kaoru was confused. "What's downtown?" Hikaru turned back. "Comfort food." He walked out the door leaving a confused Kaoru there. "Don't eat away your problems Hikaru!" He wasn't sure if he heard him but he didn't care. Sometimes he wondered why he even dared try with his brother. He flopped back on the bed. He needed a nap.

 **So there it is Ladies and Gents. Do you hate me? Haha the magnificent author thanks everyone for reading so far. Your support and motivation keeps me writing. Thanks again!**


	6. Plans?

Hikaru didn't know what he wanted to eat but it needed to be filling enough to fill the gap in his chest. He kept wondering why he could possibly mess up every chance he had alone with her. He can't possibly depend on Kaoru to get them together forever. He had to think of a way to nicely confess his feelings to Haruhi. Doing this was much harder than it sounded in his opinion.

He walked down the street for a while before choosing a café with way to many signs describing coffee. He ordered regular black coffee, and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. Somehow to him this was a nice comfort food.

He thought hard about what he could do. Then when nothing smart or even romantic that he could think of came to mind, he left. He continued to walk along this street realizing he wasn't as good a host as he thought. _Kaoru's the nice one, and I'm his twin counterpart…Does that make me the mean one?_ Hikaru couldn't shake these random thoughts bubbling his head.

"Hikaru you need to watch where you going!" Hikaru heard a distant voice in his head. Was he going crazy now? "Hikaru!" This time he realized it wasn't in his head when this voice pushed him against a wall of some kind. "Are you crazy! You could've just died!" When he realized who it was he just shook his head. "I would've been fine Tamaki. I was watching out." Tamaki scoffed. "As if. I saw you moping and then almost get hit by a car!" Hikaru was surprised. Was he really that deep in thought? Wow, Haruhi was actually going to be the death of him.

"Why are you in town boss?" Hikaru asked. "Well I wanted to talk to Kaoru to see how the plan succeeded. Just as I thought, you screwed it up." Hikaru gave him a glare. "That was your idea?" Tamaki chuckled. "No Kaoru texted me when Haruhi got to your house and he knew he had to leave. I just came up with some of the in between."

Hikaru sweat dropped. How come everyone has to get involved? "Boss I don't need plans and schemes to get Haruhi to like me." Tamaki laughed. "Just trying to help Hikaru." He raised his hands in defeat. "Plus this isn't just for you. I want Haruhi to be happy. Even if that means with you." He pointed at Hikaru and poked his chest. "You are very lucky. Don't take that for granted. You need to host up and ask her out. At least on a nice date to dinner or something." He poked his chest again. "Not like Korizawa." Tamaki backed up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tamaki thanks." This surprised Tamaki. "You told me the truth and you're trying to help me. I want to make Haruhi so happy. Now I think I finally have an idea how to ask her out." Tamaki started crying. "Hikaru that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me! Daddy is so proud of his son!" Hikaru laughed. "He's back."

Hikaru went home so he could discuss his plans with Kaoru. "So Tamaki told me to just go for it, but I think I have an approach that is both subtle and romantic enough to make even Haruhi swoon." Kaoru laughed. Hikaru scowled at him. "I'm sorry I just can't imagine Haruhi of all people swooning." He continued laughing and rolling around on the bed. "I'm serious Kaoru if this works this could be the end of me being alone. My life with Haruhi will begin. I may not need you assistance anymore." Kaoru struck a dramatic pose. "So you're finally leaving me all alone. Whatever shall I do?" Hikaru smiled at his brother's nonsense. "Sometimes I wish I had a more supportive brother." Kaoru's jaw dropped. "I let you spend the night alone with her! In the same bed! How is that not supportive?" Hikaru laughed.

"When you say it like that it sounds like all I care about is sleeping with her." Kaoru grinned. "You said it not me." Kaoru got up and left his brother laughing. Hikaru knew this was going to go well he could just feel it. Of course when a Hitachiin was involved it only meant mischief was a big factor. Especially with when Hikaru was involved!

Hikaru had to go shopping for everything he needed. He was going to send one of his staff to do it so he could plan more, but he wanted it to be from him. He didn't realize however, that shopping for a girl who doesn't care much for lovey, expensive, or nice things, was very hard. He had to find the perfect display of his affection for this surprise. Not only so it would even get Mrs. Blunt to understand but also because the entire world might see it. If he did it correctly that is. She may not like big gestures but who can say no in front of so many people. Of course Haruhi could, she was different than other people, but he tried not to think about that.

He had everything he needed, which wasn't that much, but that was perfect. It was for Haruhi of course. He never thought his first love would be this hard. He'd always been swift with ladies since he joined the host club. It must be different because he actually loves her right? It can't be him? He did his best to not blush while thinking of all the possibilities of his and Haruhi's relationship in the Host Club the next day.

"So what I'm thinking is a place where she can't escape so she can't run off even if she's nervous as hell." Hikaru relayed his Ideas to everyone so they could help him. "So were trapping Haru-chan?" Honey asked, concerned for Haruhi In Hikaru's devious plans. "No were just making sure she can't leave in case I can't get the point across immediately." Hikaru said trying to make this clear. Honey still looked worried. "I think that using force isn't necessary. We just have to put her into a situation of her own free will where she can't leave." Kyoya said. "Such as?" Hikaru said back.

"Well how about a ballroom?" Kaoru suggested. "No it needs to be somewhere she actually wants to be." Hikaru grinned. Now he knew just the place. "Tamaki, do you think your father would let us use a classroom?" Tamaki was confused. "But a classroom doesn't have that many people?" Hikaru thought about it. "Well maybe we should do something less forceful. Staying after class to talk is comfortable enough. Plus I can still make it big. Maybe a dropping banner of something?" They all thought about this for a moment. "Haruhi might enjoy that more than some big gesture." Tamaki said. Hikaru of course had some more ideas, but even he couldn't tell them everything.

* * *

Sooooooo yall can kill me for this terrible half filler.

I wanted to move the whole story along with Hikaru's confession but I wrote this and realized I need to update more frequently.

I enjoy the feedback I've gotten!

Don't forget to R&R!


	7. Confessions?

The plan was in motion. Hikaru went to school with Kaoru the next morning ecstatic about what lied ahead. He walked up to Haruhi when she got there a few minutes later to commence Phase 1.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said casually to get her attention.

"Hey Hikaru. Good morning." Haruhi replied back putting her things away.

"To you as well. Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said to make sure he had her full attention.

"Yes Hikaru?" Haruhi said slightly confused as to why he kept saying hello.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some homework. I'm struggling with this assignment and Kaoru's just making fun of me." Knowing what to do Kaoru nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Of course Hikaru but we have the Host Club so maybe not today." Haruhi said going to sit down. Hikaru lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"I talked to Kyoya. He said grades come first and I need to get my grade up. So it's okay if we stay after class." Hikaru accidentally started rambling as the nervousness settled in. Kaoru could sense this and decided to help.

"Yeah, he could really use the help. Its okay, I'll still be at the Host Club to entertain guests as well. Its all good." Kaoru said making sure Haruhi had no excuses.

"Okay then yeah. Just wait for me after class and we'll work on it okay?" Haruhi said then smiled.

They had to get in their assigned seats as class began. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at each other. Phase 2 was about to begin. Hikaru waited till the end of class and got all his papers out. He grabbed his backpack and pulled it closely to his side by his chair. Now was the time. If he backed out now Kaoru would kill him. He stalled with thoughts of death and destruction before returning to the real world.

"So I'm having a problem with these extra questions that the teacher gave me for extra credit." Hikaru said pulling out his paper. "Huh, these look remotely easy." It was a series of six questions on a piece of paper.

Haruhi began reading them out loud. "What is the paper assigning properties to friends and family after you pass." Haruhi look confused. "Well that's easy, it's a will." Hikaru smiled. "Wow I didn't think of that." Haruhi looked confused again.

"I think the next one has Spanish in it?" Hikaru chuckled. "Yeah that one was really confusing." Haruhi read aloud again. "What is the English word for Tu?" She answered. "You?" Hikaru nodded. "Ok this is a weird extra credit assignment." She smiled at Hikaru. "Lets continue."

"The opposite of come?" Haruhi laughed. "This one is way to easy. It's go." Hikaru smiled. "Yeah I knew that one."

"The opposite of in? Hikaru are you sure you needed help with all of these." Hikaru nodded. "Ok well the answer's out."

"Replace the (hip) in whip and add (ith). Hikaru what grade do you have in here!" Hikaru laughed. "93% Haruhi I'm not stupid." Haruhi laughed. "Ok one more to go."

"The third note in a solfege scale? Ok this one I don't know." Hikaru smiled. "I know this one. It's me." Hikaru then knelt down into his backpack and pulled out a rose. Hiding it behind his back, he stood up. "Haruhi can you read the answers out for me. I need to remember them." Haruhi nodded.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me." Hikaru laughed. "Of course I will." He knelt down and presented the rose. Haruhi covered her mouth with both hands. All the host members and a group of fangirls came in hollering and whooping. As far as they knew this was a gay love story. Haruhi blushed hard and Hikaru tried his best not to and be the confident one.

"Its okay to be embarrassed. I didn't plan on them being here." He turned to the group. "Why did you bring the girls?!" Kyoya nudged his glasses farther up the crook of his nose. "They each paid a large amount of money to the club Hikaru." Kyoya smirked and Hikaru visibly shivered. Kaoru came over draping an arm over his brother's shoulders. "So what's your answer Haruhi? I know you technically asked him and all but still." Haruhi laughed. "What?"

Everyone turned to look at her. "What is honestly happening right now? Is this a joke because if it is I will hit everyone of you." Hikaru hadn't seen this side of Haruhi before. He couldn't tell if she was confused or happy or anything really. "Can everyone leave please? I can't think straight with everyone staring." Everyone stared in shock at the girl/guy they thought based her entire personality on the laws of stoicism. "Okay come on ladies you've gotten what you paid for, lets go." Kyoya led a group of very angry and disappointed girls into the hallway. Tamaki gave Hikaru a nod and led the rest of the boys out. Kaoru smiled at his brother and followed.


	8. I AM SORRY

I have been dealing with so much life. My life has decided that it wanted more life and life happened! I left this story at a weird area and I really love this one! My other story has been bothering me as it became super OOC and I really doubted my writing ability! I alpoligize for this awkward hiatus! Please stay tuned for a well needed update soon!

Love always and R&R!


End file.
